


Me and My Kinks

by drunkunicorn



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Bloodlust, F/M, Kinks, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sex, Smoking, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkunicorn/pseuds/drunkunicorn
Summary: A girl moves in with the Sakamaki brothers who isn't as innocent as they think. She has her kinks that surprises the six vampire brothers.A one-shot with every brother that ties in together at the end.





	1. The Sakamaki house

I paid for the cab and got out at the Sakamaki household. _So this is where the six brothers live_ , I thought and looked at the house for a moment. I go with the brothers to the same night school but we've never talked and I highly doubt they have noticed me, so when I got the invitation to live with them, for some kind of a weird reason, I never really thought twice about it. I sighed and walked to the house and knocked on the heavy looking door. After a moment they seemed to open by themselves since I didn't hear any footsteps approaching and none asked who was at the door. I took my bag and walked in looking around.  
  
In the far-right corner of the grand foyer I noticed a couch on which a body rested. I walked closer to it and noticed that it was none other than Ayato Sakamaki. It looked like he was asleep but his chest didn't move. For a brief second I panicked that he might be dead but then I realized that I've never seen his chest move when he sleeps in class. Maybe he just takes shallow breaths. I poked the seemingly dead body and whispered his name. It didn't look like he heard it so now I really began to panic. Was he really dead? I kneeled down next to him and put my head where his heart should be beating and heard nothing.  
  
"Fuck." I whispered and took my phone out of the pocket. Just as I was about to dial the police a hand snatched my phone from me. I looked up saw Ayato looking at me with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" but before I could answer he pulled me on the couch and laid on top of me. I let out a surprised breath but realizing the position we were in I zoned out. "Mmmm..., you smell niece," he leaned down and licked my neck. Involuntarily I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. _Damn me and my kinks_ , I thought. I had a crush on Ayato about two months ago so this didn't help in not feeling something for him. He started to lean down and I held my breath waiting for whatever may come next.  
  
"Ayato, what's all the commotion down here?" a deep voice pulled me out of my trance. I knew that voice. It was Reiji, the second eldest brother. We don't have class together but every girl in our school knows the Sakamaki brothers by heart. "Need I remind you that this is our entrance hall? We use this area exclusively to receive our guests. I must ask to take your activities to your private room." Clearly disappointed Ayato sat back so I coud get up. A bit flushed I got up and walked towards Reiji who didn't look happy. Then again, when has he looked happy?  
  
"Sorry for that. My name is Yue. We go to the same school as you and I have classes with Ayato and-" before I could finish Reiji took a step towards me and leaned down to my ear: "Why are you here?" my breath hitched in my throat and I couldn't think straight. I could feel his breath on my neck and and it made a shiver run down my back. I tried so hard not to show the effect he had on me but knowing how observant the brothers were I knew he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I cursed my kinks again and flushed, took a small step back and cleared my throat.  
  
"I got a letter saying that I'm staying with you guys." Reiji straightened and took a breath. "She does smell nice... Take care of her luggage." he turned around and started walking away. A servant, who came out of nowhere, took my bag and disappeared in a dark corridor. Looking one last time at Ayato I ran to catch up to Reiji.  
  
He lead me in the living room and gestured me to sit down on one of couches. I sat down the same time Ayato appeared out of thin air and fell in the chair next to the couch. I could feel his forest green eyes burning a hole in my face but I was too concentrated on Reiji who was standing in front of me, probably thinking about the situation.  
  
"What to we have here? A new little pet?" I heard Laitos voice coming from behind me and suddenly he was next to me, very close to my face. Was he smelling me too? "Wait. What are _you_ doing here?"  
  
"That is what we are trying to get to the bottom of." Reiji answered for me. I could feel Laito getting closer to me and once he did he licked my cheek. "Never thought you'd be so delicious, Yue." I was a little surprised he knew my name since the only time we've talked was when he told me he's not doing his part of the group project, so I had to do it alone. Not that I minded, I think if he would have helped me I would've snapped his head off because of frustration.  
  
"I want a taste too." Kanato said behind me and before I could turn around I felt his breath on my neck and his tongue on my ear. I could feel my cheeks heat up and my eyes go wide because I never thought Kanato, sweet looking Kanato, would be capable of this.  
  
"You don't look scared Little Bitch. I'd say you look turned on." Laito said so close to me that I could feel his breath on me.  
  
"Oi! Yours-truly saw her first, so Yours-truly will be her first everything." Ayato turned all our attention to him. Did he just said he'll be my _first_ everything? If only he knew there are so many things he won't be my first.  
  
"I'm so sick of calling yourself 'Yours-truly'." so Subaru is joining the party too "I thought I smelled human. Who is she who dares to disturb my precious sleep?" _Awww, did the baby didn't get his beauty sleep?_ , I mocked him in my head. I turned to look at him to that he was already starring at me. "What is _she_ doing here?" he yelled and hit the wall next to him. I didn't know I made him that angry, but then again, I did tease him behind his back about how he looks like a member of a boy band. Maybe he heard about it. If I really do stay at this house, that might be a problem.  
  
"Would you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." someone murmured behind me. I turned around to look and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Shuu Sakamaki, the eldest of the brothers. The rest of the brothers I see almost daily at school, but Shuu I've seen maybe once or twice since I started going to this school. And that was on a rooftop where he was sleeping. I was so shocked to see another person up there that later I thought I had imagined that.  
  
"Now that everyone is here and we don't need to introduce ourselves, Yue, why don't you tell what brought you here?" Reijis strict voice pulled me back from my shock and I turned back around facing him. I looked at all the brothers around me. Ayato was sitting in a chair next to the couch, looking at me without blinking, Laito and Kanato were sitting on both sides of me and I could see Laito looking at my neck as I swallowed. Subaru had found a seat to sit in the furthest away from me and Shuu was sleeping on the couch behind me listening to music, but somehow I knew he could hear every breath I take and my every heartbeat.  
  
I looked at Reiji who was standing in front of me and waiting for an answer to his question, so I took a deep breath and as not scared as I could be in this situation replied "Before you so rudely interrupted me in the foyer, I was trying to say I have the same classes as the triplets and yesterday I got a letter in my desk saying that I have to move in with the Sakamaki brothers because my parents couldn't pay for my apartment anymore."  
  
"Hmmm, interesting. And did you try to contact your parents to find out if it's true? And why didn't you say something to us in school?" it looked like Reiji was honestly surprised by my willingness to come here but tried to hide it.  
  
"I didn't because I thought that their 'can't' really is a 'won't'." with that all the boys looked at me with hidden interest. "As for the not telling part. I got the letter before the last lesson and all of you had gone home so I just thought you knew."  
  
"Hmmm, interesting. Did anyone knew about this?" Reiji turned to his brothers. All of them shook their heads so I really felt like I was bothering them. Maybe there was another Sakamaki house where I _am_ invited to live in.  
  
"If none knew about this then maybe I got the wrong house. I mean you should have known someone has come to live with you, right? So if I could just get my bag, I would be on my way." I got up and started walking to the door.  
  
"I wonder."I stopped in the middle of the room, surprised to hear Shuu speak, "If she is the girl _he_ told me about." everyone looked at Shuu and waited for him to continue. "He said we'll be receiving a guest who we might already know and said to treat her with respect." He remember this _now_? Suddenly they all looked cheery "He also said we can't kill her." Kill me? What did that mean? Does this mean they've killed before and have to told who _not_ to kill?  
  
They all looked at me and I could see Laito smiling, which sent a evil shiver down my spine. "Well then, that's that. Yue, you are welcomed to like with us. But if you try to leave you _will_ be killed." Reiji has never scared me more than he did saying those words. When I received the letter I was excited about this. I thought I'd be living in the same house as the gorgeous Sakamaki brothers and who knows, maybe something will happen. But now that, apparently, my life is on the line, I wasn't so happy. I started walking backwards, trying to show a brave face and thinking of an excuse to get out of the house.  
  
"Okay, that's great. Ummm, I'll just get step outside for a moment to get some fresh air." I turned around hoping they'd let me out but I didn't notice how close to the wall I had gotten, so I turned my head and hit it right on the edge of the wall. I fell backwards on the floor and I could feel something wet dripping between my eyes. I touched it and brought the fingers to my eyes. They were coated with red blood and I could feel it dripping down my nose and on my skirt. Slowly I got up and turned around to see the brothers, maybe ask them to get me to a hospital. But the look on their faces froze me in my spot.  
  
They all were starring at my face, their eyes were following the blood dripping on my clothes. They all had hungry expressions on their face. Even Shuu had sat up and was starring at me like he could eat me any second now. Laito smiled at me and I saw sharp canines in his top row of teeth. I looked at them all and saw they all had vampire-like teeth. How have I not noticed this in school? How hasn't every girl in class noticed this? It looked like they were all hypnotized by my blood. Was this how vampires looked at their prey in the movies?  
  
_Vampires_  
  
Is that what they were? Vampires? It did make sense. Ayato never breathes when he sleeps, Shuu hears everything through his headphones, they all move very fast and it looks like they've been their age forever. Those bored, dead eyes, excited only when a girl is scared of them. I've seen that in school but I never thought is would be me.  
  
How did I get in to this mess?  
  
I started to feel dizzy from the blood lost and the revelation that the schools hottest guys actually are bloodsucking vampires. My eyes were starting to close I could feel my legs giving out and I was falling. I waited for the pain of hitting the floor but it never came and relived that at least I'm not gonna be in pain I drifted in to darkness.


	2. The "Morning" After

Slowly my senses came back to me and I opened my eyes. The room I was in didn't have that lived in feel that mine had. The covers were different, the sheets were softer and the mattress was more bouncy than the one at home. I reached for the light next to the bed and turned it on. I was disgusted. The room was all pink. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the color pink but this much in a room I'm sleeping in? No. I groaned and fell back in my pillows. At least I had a lot of pillows.

"What's the matter, Pancake? Don't like the room?" A very familiar voice said very close to me. I sat up and saw Ayato sitting at the end of my bed, almost touching my legs. And then everything came back. I came to live with the Sakamaki brothers, who were vampires, and trying to get out of the house I hit my head. Like he read my thought, Ayato reached to touch my head but I pulled back so he fall on top of me. Our faces were inches apart. So close I could feel his minty breath on my lips.

I felt him shifting so i was between his legs with his hands on either side of my head. He started to lean down to my neck when he stopped. He reached for the collar of my nightgown, which I don't remember putting so it means that one of _them_ put it on me, and dragged it down. I could see his face changing from lust to furious.

"Who did this, My Little Pancake?" he asked me clearly trying to suppress his anger. I looked down and saw a hickey he was so angrily looking at.

"Oh that. My friend did it to me. We were just fooling around." I looked in his eyes and could tell that he didn't like my answer. I could practically feel the possessiveness leaking in to the air. "Don't worry. She's not my girlfriend of anything. We were drunk and bored." 

" _She?_ " another voice rang thought the tension Ayato was making. I turned my head away from Ayato and looked at Laito who was sitting next to my bed, smirking as always.

"Ummm... yeah." I could see in his eyes a mix of excitement, lust and a little bit of confusion so I started to explain: "I'm bi. You know, likes boys and girls. That's kind of the reason why my parents kicked me out. The half that likes boys saved me from living on the streets. As long as I might bring home girls not boys I can't live with my parents. Also, that's why I thought they won't pay for my apartment anymore." They both looked at me kind of amused.

"Well then, I think we'll have to invite your friend over for a girls night. What do you think Ayato?" Laito took my righ wrist and dragged it towards him and started to lick my fingers one by one. I closed my eyes and took a breath and damned my kinks again. _I wonder. How many times a day will I have to curse out my kinks?_

"I agree. It might be good entertainment." Ayato replied and started to lean down to my neck again. I could feel Laito kissing my fingers and slowly moving to my wrist. "But I would really appreciate if you stopped causing My Little Pancake such pleasure. It is, after all,  _my_ job." Ayatos and Laitos fangs dragged across my skin at the same time and I couldn't handle the sexual frustration. I let out a moan of pain and pleasure when their fangs pierced my skin. I raised my free hand to Ayotos neck and pulled him closer.

"That would be enough. We wouldn't want Yue to be weak in school, now would we?" Once again Reijis voice pulled me out of my trance and back to reality. Both boys groaned and with their tongues licked the last drops of blood. I slowly opened my eyes and let out a breath. I looked around and saw only Reiji, Ayato and Laito were both gone. "Get cleaned up and dressed. We leave in 20 minutes." And with that Reiji too was gone.

I finally let out a breath I was holding and looked at the ceiling. _I knew I had kinks but I never thought I'd like someone sucking my blood. There really is something wrong with me. Better get up._ And with a sight I threw my covers off and sat up. Looking at my room I saw my phone on the vanity. I immediately ran to it and grabbed, hugging to my chest.

"Oh my sweet baby, how I've missed you." I gave it a little kiss and unlocked it. I had a missed call from my landlord, and couple messages from my best friend asking what I'm up to. I texted her back that we'll talk in school. I knew she would love to hear it. Seeing as I had 15 minutes left I got in to the shower to wash away the blood from my neck and wrist. I slowly took off the bandaged that were on my head and looked in the mirror. I didn't look like my head was split open, so I washed off the little dried blood I had. After that I wrapped up my wrist and put a bandage on my neck. It wouldn't be the first time I've gone to school with a bandaged neck, if you know what I mean. I hid the head scar with my hair, got dressed and was at the front door with five minutes to spare. I sat on the couch where Ayato was sleeping earlier and took out my phone. But before I could put it in my lap and focus on it a head appeared.

I starred at Shuu, who was peacefully resting on my thighs. I didn't know where to put my hands so I put one on his shoulder and the other slowly lowered in his hair. Shuu Sakamaki was my biggest mystery. I know the rest of the boys pretty well but Shuu I couldn't figure out. "You are comfortable." he whispered as I gently touched the tips of his hair. Thinking he's gonna tell me off about touching him I took both my hands off of him. And only then my brain registered what he had said to me. 

"T-thanks, it's the thunder thighs." I replied but immediately was worried if I was being too loud for him. Before he could say or do anything Reiji and the rest of the brothers appeared and we went to the limo.

We were almost at the school when Reiji handed me a cranberry juice box: "Here. If we're gonna continue to feed off of you, you'll need all the blood you can get." I thanked him and took the juice box and immediately took off the straw and poked it through the hole and drank all the juice right as we pulled up to school. I got out of the car and threw the box out at the nearest trash can.

###############

The only time in the day when I wasn't with one of the Sakamaki brothers was lunch. Me and my best friend always eat lunch on the roof and, if none is there, smoke a cig or two. Mia was already waiting for me when I opened the doors to the roof and walked to her. She just kept looking at me while I sat down and started to eat my lunch. She didn't seem to look away from so I swallowed my food and with a sigh turned to her.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." that seemed to snap her out and she finally blinked.

"No thank you. I have plenty and you look ugly in every single one of those." I ignored her comment and just kept eating. I knew eventually she'll ask what's on her mind. "Care to explain why you rode with the Sakamaki brothers to school? And why do you have bandage on your neck where I _didn't_ suck the hickey. And where was my _wakey, mikey, wakey_ text? " So that's why she was looking at me like I ate all her cookies without permission.

"I got a letter yesterday after class that said that my parents can't or won't pay for my apartment anymore so I had to move in the them. As for the bandage, I scratched myself with my nail this morning and didn't want anyone to think I'm being abused. And-"I put on the girliest voice I could muster and as loud as I could I yelled in Mias ear " _WAKEY, MIKEY, WAKEY!!!_ " after that Mia looked satisfied and we finished our lunch. We were about to light our cigarettes when someone grabbed my bandaged wrist, which held the lighter, and pulled it away from my face. With the other hand I took out my cigarette so none could take it and turned around. I knew whoever interrupted us wasn't a teacher so that meant only six other people. Or should I say vampires?

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled and turned around. I was face to face with a chest.

"Smoking is bad. We shall talk about this at home and you will be punished properly." Reiji pulled my cigarette and my lighter out of my hands and turned to Mia "If you give her as much as a drag of that retched thing I shall punish you too." and with that he walked away. I was still a bit stunned and starring at the door he walked out of.

"What does he mean by _punish_? Is that like a sexual thing? Are you two involved in a BDSM relationship?" Mia looked surprised and waited for my answer. I knew I couldn't just say that the punishment for both of us would be blood being sucked out of us, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"He's probably ground me for a week and tell about you to your parents." Mia looked at me.

"So, how is living with the hottest boys in our school?" she put her cigarette away and we started walking to our last classes.

"I don't know yet. Ask me in a month."


	3. The Punishment

The drive back home in the limo was kind of awkward. Reiji avoided looking at me and Ayato and Laito sensing something kept looking at us and at each other. We pulled up to the house and everyone climbed out.

"Five minutes and meeting in the living room." He sounded mad. When we walked in the house Shuu, Reiji and Subaru walked to my gates of hell and the rest of ran up to our rooms. I tossed my bag on the bed and quickly took off my uniform. Not wanting to waste a second I grabbed the closest thing I had, which was a big hoodie, simple black shorts and warm socks, and put it on. Not even looking in the mirror I ran back down the stairs and walked in the room.

The moment I stepped a foot in the room I regretted my wardrobe choice. With four pairs of hungry eyes following my legs I walked to the couch and sat next to Subaru Indian style. The moment I was comfortable in my seat Shuu came over and motioned for me and Subaru to sit closer together. I scooted closer to Subaru so my right leg was resting on Subarus and Shuu laid on the couch with his head in my lap and his legs dangling over the chair arm. I could feel Subaru wasn't happy about our closeness. Probably because he hated me but I still noticed that he didn't have a spot to put his left arm on, which previously rested on his leg. So I took his arm and put it on my naked leg. His cold fingers sent a shiver down my spine but I focused on the hot rage Ayato was sending us with his eyes.

"Great, now that we're all here," Reiji said as Kanato ran in with his Teddy "we can finally start."

"Why did you call us here? I was hoping of playing with the Little Bitch after school." Laito creepily said and appeared in front of and licked my leg close to Subarus hand. I tried so hard not to show any kind of arousal.

"You can do that later. Right now we have to discuss her punishment." Everyone looked at me and I could feel their hunger in the air. Not wanting to see that I looked down but since Shuu was in my lap and starring at me all I was met with were his blue vampire eyes. "Would you care to explain why you need to be punished?" Is the first step of Reijis punishment embarrassment?

"Reiji caught me and my friend smoking on the rooftop." I raised my head and tried to make a point why I _shouldn't_ be punished "To be fair I hadn't even lit up the cigarette so I don't see what's the big deal." Even though I knew this would't end well for me I tried to make a case for me I could win.

"The _big deal_ , as you put it, is that smoking damaged the taste of your blood. And to someone who _drinks_ your blood it is important." I wanted to say that maybe _not_ drink my blood was an option, but if I'm no good them, just a blood bank walking around their house, they might kick me out, so I kept my mouth shut. "Since it effects all of us, I think it's only reasonable that the punishment would be by all of us." They were looking at me like a wolf looks at a bunny - his prey. In that moment I realized that no matter the relationships I might develop with them, all they're gonna see when they look at me is a prey.

I could see the wheels turning in their brains thinking of a _delicious_ way to punish me. Subarus grip on my leg got tighter and I knew he could feel my blood rushing in my veins. I also knew that the only person who could get me out of this situation is me, so I started to form a plan in my head. I had heard rumors in school that they have a monthly dinner party. Just the six of them. So I started to build my plan on it. I just had to hope the rumors were true.

"How about I'm your dessert at your monthly dinner party?" I saw my suggestion caught everyone by surprise cause they haven't told me about the party yet. But at the same time I knew they liked it.

"If you keep wearing those shorts you'll be my dessert after every meal." Laito ran the tip of his fingers across my leg, which caused goosebumps.

"If everyone agrees to this then we we have deal." All the boys agreed. "The dinner party will be in a month from now."After that everyone left the room. But I couldn't move. I sat there with Shuu in my lap. I hadn't thought my plan would work. Now I just have to live till the dinner party and not anger anyone in that time.


	4. Subaru

A week after the punishment meeting, Subaru was like a ghost at home _and_ school. I was starting to worry that it was something I did. Like putting his hand on my thigh and my leg in his lap while Shuu was sleeping on me. In school it was weird not seeing him in some of my classes. Rides home were like usual but it was weird again at home. I even started to think that the other boys must be secretly hating me for making Subaru act this way. Maybe I just missed him a lot but there was one night when I woke up and saw Subaru in my room, standing next to my bed and watching me. But I immediately fell back asleep so I doubt it was real.

It was the end of the week and I was standing at Subarus door. Our teacher had given me his homework so I had to drop it off. I was scared to knock on his door. What if he hates me so much that he won't even see me? Listen to my voice? I was scared that Subaru had abandoned me. I was about to knock when the door opened and I was met with Subarus chest. Caught off guard I gasped and took a step backwards. I raised my eyes to look at him. He was starring at me, burning holes in my head. "The teacher gave me your homework." I squeezed out. Never in my life I've been so scared to talk to someone. Subaru looked at the papers in my hand and was about to smack the door in my face when I put my hand to stop him. "Why are you avoiding me?" I asked him. He didn't seem too keen on answering me so I pushed his door a bit further and stepped in his room, closing the door behind me. Subaru was starring in surprise at me. I bet none had done something like this before. "Are you mad at me?" I questioned him trying to get to the bottom of this. "Is it something I did? Didn't do? Is it something I _said_?" Subaru still hadn't answered me or showed any interest in answering me at all. So I took a step towards him. If he won't answer me I will _make_ him.

"Yes." was all he said.

"Yes what? Yes, I did say something? Yes, I did do something, I didn't say something? Yes, you are mad at me?" I was almost yelling in his face. I was so sick of him avoiding me even if it was for just a week. "Yes, you are _are avoiding_ me?!" suddenly he took my arms and squeezed them. I was so surprised in return I squeezed his homework for dear life. He pulled me closer and I stopped breathing.

"Yes. I am mad. But not at you." he whispered in the air between us. It felt so intimate. It felt like there were only the two of us in the whole house. In the whole world.

"Then why are you mad?" I whispered back. I did not dare to break the spell we were in. Subaru looked from my eyes to my lips and then to my neck and stayed there. He swallowed. So he was thirsty.

"After the day my skin touched yours all I could think about was your blood. I could _feel_ it rushing under your skin. I remember the feel of your warm leg under my hand. The smell of your naked skin right under my nose. I'm amazed at how Shuu could sleep in your lap and _not_ feel the urge to sink his fangs in you precious skin. There is _nothing_ I crave more than the taste of your blood. But at this state I'm worried that if I start I won't be able to stop." his eyes never left my neck. This moment will forever be in my memory. Subaru laying his thoughts in front of me while the moonlight shines on his head, making his hair silver. I saw the hunger in his eyes. The _need_ to drink my blood.

"Drink." was all I said. Subaru immediately pulled me closer and sunk his teeth in my neck. I gasped and let go of the papers. With my hands free I sneaked them around Subarus waist and pulled him closer to me, if it was even possible. I wanted him to be full. I wanted him to drink to his fill. I never wanted for Subaru to suffer like this because of me. A strong vampire who, instead of having me, would lock himself in his room and starve. I never wanted that for my Subaru.

_My Subaru_

When he was done, Subaru pushed himself off of me and sat on his bed. Light headed and stunned I stood in the middle of his room, starring at the beautiful boy who was sitting in front of me - satisfied. Pride filled my heart. I had satisfied this man. None else. _Me_.

I blinked bringing myself out of the daze and started to head to the door but Subaru stopped me.

"Here." he pressed a dagger in my hand "It's a silver dagger. The only thing you can kill us with. I want you to have it." I looked at it. It was simple but at the same time elegant and deadly. Just like Subaru. I thanked him and walked out of his room. 

Closing the door to my room I leaned against it and sat on the floor. Pressing the dagger to my chest I thought about how much I loved Subaru and would give anything to keep him satisfied.


	5. Reiji

I couldn't sit still in class. I wanted to smoke. I _needed_ to smoke. I've been holding off smoking because I knew none of the boys liked it and I wasn't prepared for another punishment. But today the urge was too strong to handle. Since I have no self control, before moving in with the Sakamaki brothers I would have asked Mia to come up and smoke, but now I have six pairs of fangs piercing my skin every time I _think_ about smoking. But I couldn't handle. The stress of school together with the sexual frustration the Sakamaki brothers leave me in every day is too much to handle. So I decided to find Reiji.

"Reiji?" I shyly asked him when I found him between lessons. The moment he looked at me I couldn't form a thought in my head. The same thing happened with Subaru - I was so scared to ask him anything. To even look at him. These boys have a way with me and I was starting to dislike it. "Could I smoke one cigarette in the lunch break?" I could tell he wasn't happy about that but surprisingly he didn't say no.

"Very well. But after school come to my lab." I immediately agreed and ran to Mia.

"Mia, baby. Wanna go smoke in the break?" I sat next to her and asked her.

"Didn't Reiji, your weird BDSM master, forbade you to smoke? And if he catches us again he'll tell me off to my mother. You know I can't have that. I'm already a disappointment to her. Maybe we shouldn't go." Mia looked really worried about this. I've never seen so worried about her mother finding out. Maybe it was because Reiji could catch us.

"Don't worry hon, I got it covered." after that Mia agreed.

###############

We had already finished lunch and were standing by the rails on the roof. I had given her my cigarette pack the day after Reiji caught us and my punishment was decided on. Mia looked around, clearly scared, to see if Reiji was hiding anywhere before she gave it back. I immediately took one out and put it between my lips. I took the lighter from Mia and light it up. Taking that first drag was the best thing that has happened to me in a awhile. I blew out the smoke and sighed happily.

"This is what I needed." I said and took another drag.

"So, what got you so worked up that you needed a cig?" Mia asked after she lit hers.

"It's the Sakamaki bothers." I said blowing out another puff of smoke. We both sighed. We didn't do boy talk because I disliked the dependence on another person for my own happiness and Mia just disliked boys. "I know you don't like hearing this, and trust me I don't like saying this, but they have an effect on me." I took another drag of the cig a continued "They're always looking at me. Always watching what I do. I can't talk to them cause I'm scared they'll do something. And every time they get close it's like I can't think and my kinks take over. Do you know how many times I've had to stop myself before I jump one of them?" I took a longer drag of the cigarette and blew it out, waiting for Mia to say something. She blew out a puff of smoke and laid her knowledge on me.

"Maybe you're scared to talk to them because you're worried you'll say something dumb like you always do and they'll kick you out. As for the kink thing, I think, you just like them and you get in to situations where they work your thing and you get turned on." She really was something else. We put out our cigarette and walked to the corner where we hid out Jar of Shame. It was a small jar filled with cigarette buds. We threw ours in, took our bags and walked to the door.

"Maybe. The kicking out thing might be true but I don't think I _like_ them." Never in that time I've lived with them I've ever thought about _liking_ one of them, not to mention _liking_ all of them.

"You just don't know how emotional attraction feels like because you've never felt it and you're dead on the inside." It was true. I've never felt any romantic feeling towards anyone ever. That could be because I don't believe in love or I just haven't found the _right_ person.

########################

When the limo stopped at the house I was the first one out. I ran to my room and changed. This time I didn't make the mistake of wearing short shorts. This time I wore sweatpants and a hoodie so I was covered from head to toe. I ran to Reijis lab and before knocking I tried to even out my breath so he couldn't tell how nervous I was. I knocked on the door, waited for him to call me in and walked in closing the door behind me.

Rejii was standing by to a long table that had various bottles and jars on it with colorful liquids and disgusting ingredients and mixing something. Is he gonna make me drink one of those concoctions? If so, what would they do to to me? Make me grow a tail? Make me see things? Some other scary thing? I did not know but I was worried nonetheless.

"Yue, I understand that smoking is something you do to relieve the stress." I nodded but I realized he couldn't see me so I said yes "As well as a social interaction." I confirmed again "You are aware of the _punishment_ and why we agreed on it." Is he gonna add to my original punishment. Once again I said yes "After the time I caught you I had a suspicion that you won't be able to completely quit smoking and out of respect you and the rest of my brothers I've been making _this_." he turned around and in his hand Reiji was holding a glass of clear liquid.

"What is that?" is it some kind of a drug that'll make me sit still while they all drink my blood? Is it gonna regenerate my blood faster so they can drink even _more_ that I can give them?

"This is a glass of water. But this" he showed me a tray of white powder. Is that cocaine? Is he gonna make me do cocaine? If so then why the water? "This is a powder I made for you."

"What does it do?" I asked stepping closer to him and looking at the powder.

"As you know, the punishment is because you smoked and it changes the taste of your blood. _This_ should make your blood taste sweet after you smoke." he made this just so I can smoke? Why?

"Does this mean I can smoke and not ask for your permission?"

"Yes, but before you do, you'll have to drink this. I'll make pills out of this so you don't have to bother with the powder." Reiji had done so much and he _will_ do more. First of all thinking about making, then making the powder just so I could smoke and then making pills. It made me think he had a heart. Maybe someday he could learn how to love just like me. I felt like I needed to do something for him in returnfor making this. And is there a better way of thanking a vampire than blood?

"Can we test it?" I asked him

"I was counting on it." He poured the powder in the glass, put the trey down and stirred the water with a spoon. He passed me the glass and I took it and drank it all. It had a sweet taste. Reiji reached in to his pocket and took out a cigarette pack. I recognized it as mine because it had a red lipstick mark I left when I was drinking with Mia. I wanted to ask him where he got it but Reiji spoke first "I asked your friend for them. And I explained that she does not need to be scared of me telling about her." I took the pack and took one cigarette out and put it between my lips. I was looking for a lighter but Reiji handed me a box of matches. I hated lighting cigarettes with matches. I took the box and lit it up. Reiji showed me to a chair and put an ashtray on the table for me. We sat in silence as I smoked and enjoyed the cigarette. Maybe because of the powder of the company I really enjoyed it.

When I was done Reiji passed me a box of mints and I happily took one. I knew Reiji wanted to taste my blood to see if the powder worked so I stood up and sat in his lap facing him. I took my hair to one side and pulled the collar of my hoodie away a bit so Reiji had better access. Reiji leaned to my neck and put his lips on my skin. Before he bit into me his licked the spot and _then_ sunk his teeth in me. I gasped at the feeling of his tongue licking my blood and the feeling of his teeth in me.

I think Reiji groaned a bit but it was either too deep for me to hear or it just something I _wanted_ to hear. Reiji wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. My hands were trapped between us, pressed against his chest. I started to feel lightheaded but I didn't mind. I wanted Reiji to drink his accomplishment. With one last lick he let go of me and with a handkerchief wiped the corners of his mouth.

"Did it work?" I whispered between us. I was feeling like I felt with Subaru. I didn't want to break the spell we were in. I didn't want to remember that there were more people in this house. I wanted to be alone with Reiji. I looked in his eyes and saw satisfaction. Once again pride filled my heart. But this time not just for myself but for Reiji too. He had _made_ something and from the looks of it it had worked fantastically. My hands were still pressed against his chest. I hoped he felt the warmth coming from my body. I hoped he knew it was pride.

The dizziness came back so I slowly got off his lap. 

"Thank you." I whispered and walked out of his office.

The next morning, on our ride to school, Reiji gave me a box of small, sweet smelling pills.


	6. Shu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the previous version of this chapter. I added some thing and fixed some grammar mistakes. The rest of the chapters will be edited when I finish writing the whole thing.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

I slowly walked to the limo after school. None of the the boys were there, some had lessons, some had detention. It was only me and the driver. I started to get bored so I decided to sneak in the forest and smoke. I drank the pills Reiji gave me and leaving my bag in the car I walked to the nearby forest. I found a tree I could smoke behind where I could see the brothers coming out of the school but they couldn't see me.

I sat on the ground, my back pressed against the tree and I was looking at the sky and the trees and smoking my cig. When I was finished I put it out on the tree and left the bud there. I really hated littering in the forests but I had no other choice. I ironically apologized to the tree and stood up. I hadn't even taken one step when someone pushed me against a tree, my back facing them. They were holding my wrists so hard it almost started to hurt. I froze in the spot. I couldn't see my attacker and that added to my fears. They slowly pushed themselves against my back, their face started to nuzzle my neck. I could feel lips on it. If I wasn't so scared I would enjoy the feeling of someone kissing my neck. Just as a hand left my wrist and rested on my hip my instincts kicked in. I pushed away from the tree in the process knocking them back and started running. But the person was holding my wrist so hard I jerked back, tripped and fell. Falling I closed my eyes and opened them when I was safely in the moss. Familiar blue eyes were starring at me.

"Shu." I whispered. He was on top of me, his hands and legs on each side of me. He was so close I could almost feel his hair touching my face. I could feel his breath on me. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was panting. His eyes left mine and landed on my neck. I knew he could see my veins pumping blood. He started to lean down and I turned my head to the side so he could get to my neck. I felt his warm breath on my neck. My breath hitched and I squeezed my legs together. His lips left small kisses on my neck and when he found the spot he licked it. I felt his mouth open. I closed my eyes and felt a moan coming. I hadn't noticed my hands holding his shirt but in the anticipation I squeezed them tighter. Just as he was about to bite in to me I heard my name being shouted.

Shu stopped but didn't move. I was holding my breath. I wanted to pull him closer. I wanted him to drink my blood. This time it was Shu's name being yelled by a different voice. Before standing up Shu kissed my neck. By the time I started breathing again and stood up, he was gone. He wasn't in the limo on our way home.

* * *

 

I turned off the water in my shower and got out. Suddenly I could hear someone trashing in my room. I quickly wrapped a towel around me and ran in my room. Shu was standing by my dresser looking through my drawers. My underwear drawer to be exact. I ran to him and put my hand on his to stop him. He pushed me back.

"What are you doing?" he didn't answer, just started going through my other drawers. This time when I ran to him to stop him I turned him around. But he just pushed me away again. Only this time he caught my towel. It fell on the ground leaving me naked in front of Shu. He stopped and looked at me. His anger filled eyes were roaming across my body. I saw him clench his fists tighter, probably to stop himself from ripping me to shreds. I stood in front of him looking at him, searching his face for an explanation. I took a small step closer to him. I didn't try to touch him, scared of what his reaction might be.

"What happened?" I tried asking him again. His eyes left my naked body and landed on my face. He took a few breath to calm himself down.

"I can't find my player." Is this what all this racket was about? His MP3 player? I would have thought he had multiple.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket in the forest." I suggested but he shook his head "Maybe you forgot it in the music room." he just shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, it's too late to go back to look for it so if you can't fall asleep we can listen to my music." he looked relieved and nodded.

"Can you put on some clothes? Otherwise I won't be able to fall asleep." I looked down at myself and blushed. I was still standing in front of him naked. I quickly took my pajamas and put them on. On my way to the bed I took my phone and headphones and laid down. Only then I noticed that he had been watching my every move. I smiled at him and patted the spot next to me. He slowly walked to the bad and laid next to me. I offered him one headphone and he took it. Suddenly I started to panic. I didn't know which playlist to put on. What if he didn't like my music. I knew he listened to classical but I have no classical songs in any of my playlists.

I looked at Shu who was already asleep. He had one headphone in so I just put on a random song. I turned to my side and watched Shu for a bit. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. His head rested on his arm and his face showed a side of innocence. I sighed and laid on my back and put my arm under my head. I felt Shu shift and lay his head on my chest. Surprised I looked down at him. He was still sleeping peacefully.

I wanted to touch his hair again. Just like that first morning I came to live with them. He was asleep now, so why not? I slowly raised my hand and hesitated a bit before my fingers touched him. Tenderly, I dragged the tips of my fingers across his hair. I gathered more courage and slid my hands in his blonde hair. It was soft. I started playing with it, twirling the strands of his hair around my fingers. I accidentally pulled a strand of his hair and Shu rubbed his face against my chest ad sighed. I immediately took my hand out from his hair and waited for him to go back to sleep.

"Don't stop. I like it." I smiled and continued playing with his hair.Twisting and gently puling while listening to my music. Shu didn't complain about it so I guess he liked it. Slowly I felt one of his hands slide from the bed on to my leg and stay there. I looked at him for an explanation but he just slept, his face showing no emotion. I looked at his hand again. _Why do I do this to myself?_ I was wearing my black short shorts and a shirt to bed. His hand suddenly felt really hot on my naked body. I remembered how he was looking at me when I stood naked in front of him. The hunger mixed with anger and lust. Is this how he feels right now? I felt my heart skip a beat and Shu _heard_ it. His hand slid from my thigh to my hip and then continued up. My body froze when his cold fingers touched my hot body under the shirt.

"Shu." I started but suddenly he was on top of me - my hands pinned above me and Shu's leg between mine. He leaned down to whisper in my ear "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to get you alone? To _drink_ you? I could _feel_ your blood flowing every time I slept in you lap. I had to control myself every time I saw you, _smelled_ you. I've craved your blood for so long. Even _before_ you came to live with us, since the day on that rooftop. I could smell how _sweet_ you blood was." My body grew even hotter and I stopped breathing. He left small kisses from my ear to my neck. I tried to squeeze my legs together to get _some_ friction but his leg was in the way. He left one last kiss on my neck and his fangs pierced my skin.

I threw my head back and a moan escaped my lips. I arched my back to be closer to him but is there a closer state for two beings than drinking blood? I felt his tongue swipe up the blood that was dripping from my wound and I heard a small groan from Shu. The pleasure from Shu drinking my blood, his touch, his closeness, his presence was getting too much for me to handle. I started rubbing myself against Shu's leg. I started going faster and faster and closed my eyes. I just moaned and panted under this beast.

And then he was gone.

The moment his lips left my neck I stopped grinding against him. I couldn't feel his touch, his body anywhere near me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. He just...  _left_. I laid in my bed breathing heavily, my hands above my head, legs crossed in a disappearing pleasure and blood slowly flowing down my neck. I couldn't get his words out of my head.


	7. Kanato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who might not have seen the note on my previous chapter: I edited the chapter about Shu - changed a dialogue and fixed the grammar mistakes I could find. The rest of the chapters will be edited when I finish writing the whole thing. I have 3 chapters left to write, but I'm thinking about writing a bonus chapter about Mia and Yue. It would be written in the same style as the rest of them so let me know if you'd like to read that.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. This chapter gets a bit dark and totally not what I expected when I started writing it. So I guess a minor trigger warning for forcing someone to do things they don't want to.

It was a quiet day in the Sakamaki house. School wouldn't start for at least 3 hours and the brothers will start getting up in an hour and a half. So I had plenty of time to myself. was lying in my bed, reading a book. It was quiet until someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said putting down the book. The door opened and revealed small Kanato with his Teddy.

"Hi." he said a bit shyly and gave me small smile. Out of all the brothers, Kanato was the sweetest. Walking around everywhere with his bear, he looked like a small child and quite cute. The fist time I saw him in school I thought he was a bit creepy - walking around with his Teddy but getting to know him, he seemed just a damaged child.

"What are you doing here? School doesn't start for 3 hours. You should sleep." I said getting out of the bed and walking towards him.

"I couldn't fall asleep. Every time Shu sleeps in your lap he looks so peaceful so I thought maybe I could sleep with you." he said rubbing his eyes. Only they I noticed that Kanato was in his pajamas and looked sleepy. I smiled at him and patted his hair.

"Of course you can sleep with me. But I think it would be better if we go to your room. I doubt I could carry you and Teddy back to your room if you fell asleep in my bed." he nodded, took my hand and dragged me to his room. I barely managed to  close the door to my room.

Kanato opened the door to his room and I froze in the doorway. His whole room was full of dolls. They ranged from porcelain dolls to barbie-like dolls and teddy bears. I slowly walked in the room, closing the door behind me. It felt like the dolls were all looking at me. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I could see their eyes following me. No wonder Kanato couldn't sleep. He jumped in his bed and I followed him, covering both of us with his blanket. I wrapped my arms around Kanato and Teddy and felt like a mother protecting her child. For a while Kanato laid still, so still I thought he has fallen asleep. I slowly and carefully unwrapped my arms around him and tried to get out of the bed but Kanato's hand grabbed mine. 

"Were you gonna leave me?" he asked me in a quiet voice.

"I-I thought you were asleep so I was going to go back to my room." I looked in his normally sweet eyes only to find anger, pain and madness there. He squeezed my wrist tighter and pulled me back in the bed. 

"You can't leave me. You're my little doll." he whispered in my ear. I froze. His _little doll_? I was about to tell him that I am not anyone's doll when he jumped out of the bed and ran to his closet. "Since you're my doll, we'll play dress up." he took a bag and ran back to the bed. 

"Kanato, we can play if you want but I will not be your doll." I said once again trying to climb out of his bed. Again, Kanato caught my wrist and pulled me back in. Now his eyes were full of madness and I started to get scared. 

"You _will_ play dress up. You are my doll. You  _belong_ to Teddy and I." Kanato squeezed my wrist tighter and I gasped in pain.

"I-I don't belong to anyone." never did I think Kanato would scare me this much. 

"Half of my brothers have already had you. _Tasted_ you. And I can't? Do I need to remind you who you belong to? You are our toy. And you will do anything we tell you to do. Understand?" I nodded in fear. He not only reminded me that I am nothing but a toy to him and the rest of the brothers but also that I have nothing of my own. The food, the roof over my head, even some clothes are the Sakamaki's doing. My  _blood_ is also theirs. I sighed and with my free hand I took the bag from Kanatos hand. Already smiling Kanato let me go and I climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to change. But his voice stopped me "Change here, My Little Doll. If Shu has seen you naked, then why can't I?" How did he know what happened between Shu and I? Nonetheless I put the bag on a chair next to me and started to take off my pajamas. My back turned to him I slid off my shirt and tossed it on the chair next to the bag.

"Turn around." _Why hadn't I worn a bra?_ I asked my self and slowly turned around and looked at Kanato. His hungry eyes were roaming my naked upper body and suddenly I felt  _very_ naked. When Shu saw me naked, I didn't feel like a prey. I felt almost appreciated. But Kanato. He was a wolf in sheep's skin. I continued to undress by taking off my pajama shorts. Thank god I wore underwear. I tossed the shorts on the chair and took the dress out of the bag. It was a maid dress. Kanato watched my every move as I put it on. It was tight. My breasts were almost spilling out from the top of the dress. The skirt barely covered my ass and I couldn't breathe.

"Now come, feed me." I slowly walked towards him and climbed on the bed in front of him on my knees. I couldn't look at him so I just looked at my hands in my lap. I felt him get comfortable in front of me and reach to touch my hair. I didn't stop him. I let his fingers get wrapped up in my hair. I let his lips touch my neck. I let his hands roam my body. I let sweet Kanato spread my legs and  _touch_ me but it brought no pleasure. In the end I let his lips travel down my neck to the top of my breasts. I let him lick the spot he's going to bite me.

And I let Kanato bury his fangs in me. Usually I felt pleasure from being bitten. From their lips on my neck and their tongue dancing on my neck as they swept up all my blood so nothing goes to waste. But this time I felt nothing.

"Here, Teddy, have a taste." he took his bear and touched my wound with the bears nose and where his mouth would be. I hope I just imagined but I felt like something wet came out of the bear and  _lick_ me. When Kanato took away the bear I saw blood smeared on his muzzle.  _My_ blood. Tears rolled down my cheeks "Oh, don't cry, My Little Doll. It doesn't suite you" he said before biting me on the other side of my chest. After a few seconds of Kanato drinking my blood I felt dizzy but he didn't show any signs of stopping. I didn't bring myself to stop him Kanato.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the cold, black eyes of Teddy, who was sitting on the floor next to Kanato and looking at us. It felt like he was enjoying my suffering. And then everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room. Safe. Or was I? I looked down at myself and saw I was still wearing the made outfit. Memories came flooding back of Kanato touching me and drinking blood. His evil smile and eyes were burned in my memory. The feeling of his fangs grazing my chest were still on my skin. I pulled the covers up to my chin, rolled on my side and let tears roll down my cheeks.

After a minute of falling apart I pulled myself together and wiped off the tears. I quickly took off the dress and tossed it in the darkest corner of my room. I searched for my phone to look at the clock and found it on the vanity. Next to the phone was a box of cranberry juice.

 


	8. Laito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit weird and disgusting but I intended on writing it this way. I don't know if warnings are needed and if are I don't know what they should be so I don't give away the plot... Just be warned that when Laito appears it gets down.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> P.S. Be warned that cringey words will be used and cringey situations will occur but bear with me. To be fair from now on it's gonna be like this.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room. I locked the door behind me and fell in the bed. My whole body hurt. It was  _that_ time of the month. I never felt comfortable while I was on my period and living with vampires did not help. I changed in my pajamas and curled in a ball in my bed with a pack of cookies close to me. The pain killer I got in school from Mia hadn't kicked in yet so I laid there for a while suffering, once in a while reaching for a cookie. When I finished the pack I closed my eyes and let myself be lulled to sleep by the subsiding pain.

I was woken up by hands running up and down my legs. The hands were cold on my bare legs. I had made the mistake of wearing shorts again. I turned my head to look at whoever was doing that and saw Laito. He was looking at me with a grin on his face. In his green eyes I saw mischief, lust and excitement glowing deep inside.

"What-" but before I could finish, Laito turned me on my back and bent my knees. Looking in my eyes he took my right leg and put it to his nose and inhaled.

"You smell so nice. I wonder how will you taste, Little Bitch." then, still looking in my eyes, he licked my calf. I took a sharp breath and grabbed the sheets. "I know my brothers have already tasted you but not here." he continued going lower on my thigh. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He left little kissed from my knee till the inside of my thigh. When he was in the middle of my thigh he whispered against my skin "I shall be the first one." His tongue ran across the sensitive spot on my thigh, ran his fangs across my skin and bit it. I gasped and closed my eyes. Tossing my head back I let out a small moan and my leg slipped but Laito held it in place so the blood wouldn't spill. 

He took out his fangs and inhaled the scent of my blood. And then he looked at me. "What do we have here?" he asked and got closer to my core. I blushed and tried to push back to get away from him but he was holding me. "Is the Little Bitch on her _period_?" he teased and put his nose between my legs. Suddenly his hands were on the waistband of my shorts and he was pulling them down. Once again I tried to push back but that only helped him in taking off my clothing. Alongside my shorts, Laito tossed aside his hat and was immediately back in his spot. "We'll have fun _now_."

"Laito, please, don't." I tried to plead to him but with no luck. With a wicked grin he took my underwear and pulled them down to only my knees and laid back down. And then I _looked at him._ The way he was looking at _me_. The sight alone made me want him.

There he was

My legs were bent in the knees, propped up on the bed. My underwear stretched between them. Laito laying on his stomach, looking at my bare self. His eyes showed hunger. Not the predatory hunger I was so used to seeing, but hunger for _me._ His arms were wrapped around my thighs so hard I could see his fingers turning white where they dug in my flesh. None had looked at me like that before. None before him had held me like that. In that moment I truly felt wanted. He didn't mind my softness, he just wanted _me_. I saw in his eyes what will come next. I quickly took a pillow and put it under my head so my neck doesn't start to hurt and looked back at Laito.  _My god this was so hot._

With his fingers he spread me and licked his lips. And then he leaned closer. The moment his warm, wet tongue touched me my mind went blank. All I could feel was Laito licking me. I gasped and moaned and when he put his middle finger inside of me my hand flew to his hair, grabbed it and pulled his face closer. Laito's tongue leaped at my core, eating every inch of me.

He reached a particular spot and I arched my back, moaning loudly. With one hand, Laito pushed be back on the bed and kept his hand on my stomach. I could feel the coldness from his hand through my shirt but it felt wonderful on my heated body. He continued to lick my clit and curl his fingers inside, hitting the spot each and every time, and I continued to moan and gasp and once in a while curse at how wonderful this felt. After a while I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach and I started to beg for Laito to go faster and harder and he complied. In a few moments I was cumming while yelling Laitos name and a curse word or two.

Laito let me ride out my orgasm and when he was done he pulled his fingers out of me. Looking straight at me he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them one at a time. He slid back my underwear and climbed between my legs, leaning down to my ear with his hands on each side of me. I was panting underneath him, my eyes watery from the intense orgasm he gave me.

" _Delicious_." he whispered and moved to my neck. I closed my eyes and turned my head waiting for him to bite me again but nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes. Laito was nowhere to be found. Once again I was left alone with my sexual frustration after a time with one of the Sakamaki brothers, but this time I didn't have to imagine what would happen.

I sighed and covering myself with a blanket I rolled on my side. In a second I fell asleep, pain free.


	9. Ayato

I was letting quiet breath as I was about to cum when one by one the boys popped in to my mind.

_Subaru_

_Reiji_

_Shu_

_Laito_

_Ayato_

_Even Kanato_

“You having _fun?_ " A voice asked ripping me out of my fantasies. My eyes shot open and taking my hand out of my shorts I sat up. Ayato was sitting at the end of my bed smirking. When I didn't answer he crawled to me. I was still a bit out of breath and I watched Ayato get closer to me. He got to my legs and not being able to get further he spread my knees and leaned between them. My eyes followed Ayato as he leaned closer to my ear and neck. His wet tongue swiped across my neck and I didn't notice that with one hand Ayato had taken my right hand.

"Ayato-" he brought my hand to his face. Closing his eyes, he put my middle finger in his mouth. I let out a breath and shifted. The _neediness_ hadn't left and I still felt a bit turned on. Ayato took my finger out of his mouth with a small pop and licked his lips.

"You truly are _delicious_." he said looking in my eyes. Still holding my wrist, Ayato leaned closer to me once again. "You know, I once overheard you and your friend talking about _us_." was he talking about that time I might have told Mia the boys turn me on? "I heard that we _work your thing_." his warm breath grazed my cheek. "Mind telling me what they are?" Not being able to think straight in my current position I nodded and Ayato started leaving small kissed from my cheek down to my neck. I swallowed and tried to think. _Was I really about to spill my kinks to Ayato?_ I questioned myself but feeling lips on my neck and fingers gently going up and down my arm, I couldn't think of a reason not to.

"I-I like my neck being kissed," I started and looked at the ceiling trying to concentrate on words not Ayatos lips on me, "And licked, and slightly bitten." at that Ayato bit my neck but not with his fangs but with his teeth. I tried to repress a moan by sighing and my free hand flew to the back of his neck. My fingers slid in his hair and I held him in place. Then he started kissing my neck and once in a while giving it a lick and lightly biting it. None of that did anything to help me concentrate.

After a while of me not being able to speak, Ayato stopped and just breathed on my neck. I took a deep breath and tried to talk again. “I like my hair being pulled a little,” using his vampire strength and speed, he sat us up and pulled me in his lap. He wrapped one of his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. Immediately my hands went around his neck and I hooked my legs around him. His other hand went in my hair and pulled my head back to give him better access to my neck. I gasped at the sudden movement of my head and closed my eyes.

“Continue.” Ayato said against my neck and continued to kiss it up and down. He got to my ear and bit it. I whimpered and rolled my body against his and let by fingers slide in his hair. “I like my thighs and ass being squeezed,” and before I he could do something to me and I’d lose my train of thought I added “and I like my breasts being kissed.” Suddenly I was on my back again and Ayato was on top of me. My legs were still hooked around him so now they were raised and he laid between my legs. Suddenly I felt _just how much_ Ayato was enjoying this. He sat back and took off my top. I wasn’t wearing a bra since I was going to bed before he interrupted my plans. He tossed my shirt across the room and smirked when he saw my naked state.

I did nothing to cover myself up. I just looked at Ayato looking at me. The look in his eyes was indescribable. Finally, he leaned down and took one of my nipples in his mouth. He sucked on it for a while and then leaving kisses moved to the other one. The whole time I was panting and trying to grind against _something_ to relieve the tension. I was running my nails across his back and I knew he’ll have marks later. But I didn’t care, I couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Are you going to fuck me or are you just here to torture me?” I pleaded my voice weak from all the moaning.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He said against my skin and ripped my shorts off. Immediately my scent filled the room and Ayato moaned. I looked at him between my legs as he took off his shirt and pants. _Fuck me_ , I thought. And I really hoped he _would_. With no warning he slid between my legs and I cried out.

 _Finally_ , the tension I’ve had for the past month would be relieved. Wanting more I quickly flipped us around so I was on top. Ayatos hands immediately ran up and down my waist to my thigh and helped me bounce up and down.

I could feel the orgasm building up again and I hoped nothing would ruin it like before.

I was so very close when Ayato flipped us over again. Once again, I dragged my nails up his back. I started to slowly beg for more and Ayato knew I was close. Just as I came Ayato sunk his fangs in my chest.

 _Oh, the pleasure!_ He rode out my orgasm while sucking my blood. I was cumming so hard I was trashing my head and moaning but he kept it in place so my neck wouldn’t escape his teeth. I felt him cum with a grunt against my wound.

When I calmed down he continued to drink. I guess he was worned out and honestly, I was too. So, without waiting for him to stop I let my eyes close and I drifted into darkness


End file.
